Grandos' Last Game
Grandos' Last Game is the 31st episode of Ike! Prisman. It is the final episode of the Monster Printing Phase II arc. Story Prisman stared around. His arms were chained to the Orbitar. Shugaron was cornered by Buzzsaurus and Dark Shugaron. Zaurus was stuck in Spygar's slime. Spygar had one foot on Zaurus' head while Devilsaurus and Super Gomora cheered. Grandos fired some shots at Shugaron from the Orbitar just for fun. The Ultra was out of energy. *Grandos: Surrender now, Shugaron. *Spygar: Yeah, you traitor. Dark Shugaron fired a heat ray while Buzzsaurus slashed him with a buzzsaw, severely injuring Shugaron. Seeing that he was at a disadvantage, Shugaron shrunk himself voluntarily lest Prisman or Zaurus be hurt. The Orbitar released another tractor beam to pull Shugaron up. Prisman was also hauled in by the chains. Inside the Orbitar, Prisman was chained to the wall of the ship. Grandos ambled around swishing his cape. Khan Digifer appeared on screen, laughing. He exaggeratedly activated 10 ceiling cannons and pointed them at Prisman and Shugaron. *Grandos: We created you Shugaron, you owe your life to us! Come back to our side. Do what you were created for. *Shugaron: Never, man. *Grandos: Look here, Zaurus is at the mercy of Spygar and the kaiju. Do whatever I say, or that guy shall perish! Spygar, Devilsaurus and Super Gomora stepped on Zaurus repeatedly. The giant Buzzsaurus eagerly rotated his saws at high speed, waving it at Zaurus. Grandos pointed at the kaijus from the ship, taunting Prisman and Shugaron. *Grandos: Well now, if you don't want Zaurus to be beheaded, then follow what I say. *Shugaron: Dammit... Fine *Grandos: Use your heat ray, and burn up Prisman! Redeem yourself for all the times that you betrayed us. *Shugaron: What?! No way! *Grandos: It's either Prisman dies or Zaurus dies! Now take your pick! Hahahaha! *Prisman: Go save Zaurus! Don't worry about me! *Shugaron: I can't do this! I have even lost my sense of sarcastic humour! At the same time, Prisman had secretly changed into Indigo Mode when no one was noticing. Using the last of his energy, he used his Ultra Telekinises to remove Spygar's slime from Zaurus, and knock Spygar and the kaiju off balance. Using up all his power, Prisman's colour timer stopped blinking. He passed out. Zaurus, now freed, saw that Spygar and the kaiju duo had fallen over. He kicked them to repay for all the times that they had kicked him. Buzzsaurus launched a circular saw from his hand, but Zaurus successfully dodged it by jumping backwards onto a tree branch. The ground was split into two, with Devilsaurus and Super Gomora on either side, and Spygar falling straight inside. Ignoring their master, the two kaiju grew giant, with Zaurus following suit. Along with Buzzsaurus and Dark Shugaron, they charged at Zaurus. He could not hold his own for long. Meanwhile, Grandos was extremely annoyed by what had just happened and Shugaron was shocked that Prisman suddenly fell unconscious. Grandos sought to burn Prisman up with his own flames, but first had to face off against Shugaron. Just then, the side entrance of the Orbitar was dented by a blow from outside, before it was sliced in two by a crescent-shaped weapon. A red Ultra leapt inside. It was Ultraseven! Khan Digifer opened fire from the ceiling cannons in a frenzy, but Ultraseven skillfully blocked them. Shugaron blew the cannons up with his Worn Rays. Seven then took out a box which contained five capsules. He took out one which contained the capsule kaiju Staron, and placed it over Prisman's colour timer. The kaiju in the capsule had special healing properties, and Prisman reawakened. Seven then used his Eye Slugger to cut of the chains. He instructed Prisman and Shugaron to help Zaurus while he dealt with Grandos. Prisman grabbed Shugaron and leapt out of the Orbitar. They both grew giant. They pried off the monsters that were beating down on Zaurus. Prisman grasped the horns of Super Gomora and wrestled with him. Shugaron took on his evil counterpart, while Zaurus fought Buzzsaurus and Devilsaurus. *Shugaron: What are the chances of Zaurus fighting two sauruses? *Prisman: Well, your sense of humour is back... *Zaurus: Rawr. Buzzsaurus swung his buzzsaw hand at Zaurus, who managed to grab his arm in time. Devilsaurus tried to stab him with his bladed arms, but Zaurus also caught it. The two evil kaiju managed to push Zaurus over with their combined strength. Devilsaurus unleashed blasts from the cannons hidden in his blades, causing explosions around Zaurus. As Devil charged forward, his foot got caught in the slash in the ground created by Buzzsaurus earlier. He tripped and fell, knocking Spygar, who was trying to climb out, back into the gap. Buzzsaurus plunged at Zaurus with his blades, but he dodged in the nick of time, causing the beast to get his arm stuck in the ground when he fell. Zaurus threw punches at him. Spygar finally managed to climb out of the crevice, and was beamed up into the Orbitar. Ultraseven and Grandos were evenly matched, even with Grandos activating more weapons in the ship. Spygar arrived to try to turn the tables, spitting slime. Ultraseven evaded the attack and it got splattered on Grandos. After a short battle with Spygar, Seven then shot an Emerium Ray at him. He fell over and started fountaining slime everywhere. Shugaron and Dark Shugaron pitted their Worn Rays against each other multiple times until Shugaron said he was worn out, which Prisman thought was a horrible pun. Dark Shugaron didn't seem fatigued at all, and kept on assaulting his good counterpart. Super Gomora was much stronger than Prisman had thought, and injured him by constantly charging with his horns and shooting beams. Super Gomora used a Rainbow Energy Field as colourful as Prisman's crystals, and blocked his various attacks. He then caught the tired Ultra in a energy bubble. Dark Shugaron also tormented Shugaron with Worn Rays and punches. Luckily, Ultraseven threw down an Kaiju Capsule from the Orbitar, which materialised into Staron. The Capsule Kaiju released a sparkling aura from his hands, healing the heroes. Buzzsaurus threw his small handheld buzzsaws, which Zaurus dodged. He then threw the large saw on his head. This time, Zaurus caught it and flung it at Devilsaurus, and it decapitated him in a second. Buzzsaurus, enraged, summoned the circular saw to fly back at Zaurus, but he ducked. The saw then flew through Buzzsaurus at high speed, severing his head from his shoulders. The kaiju duo's bodies collapsed. Staron released a bright flash of light which blinded Super Gomora and destroyed his energy bubble, releasing Prisman. Shugaron evaded more of his doppelgänger's beams. Dark Shugaron slowed down abruptly and seemed confused suddenly. *Shugaron: It's about time he got tired, I was beginning to think that he didn't ever need to rest. *Prisman: I think it's because Khan modified Dark Shugaron to have a brain like himself, but since Khan's computer brain needs no rest, it over exerted on the kaiju's physical body. *Shugaron: Well, it's now or probably never. Shugaron blasted a powerful Worn Ray, and Dark Shugaron, having over-exerted himself, only managed a tiny beam. He was overpowered by Shugron's beam, causing him to explode into pieces. Zaurus restrained Super Gomora by grabbing onto his tail and tying himself with it. Staron then fired sparks from his hands to weaken him. Gomora created a Rainbow Barrier to defend himself, but Prisman turned into Orange Mode and broke it with a Spinning Flame Kick. Zaurus pushed him forward. Shugaron then used his heat ray along with Prisman's Prism Shot and Staron's light flashes, finishing him off. Ultraseven, after wrestling with Grandos, managed to cut off his right mandible and his horn using the Eye Slugger. Grandos stumbled over. Seven then unleashed an Emerium Ray at the ship's controls, causing everything to go out of control and Khan to vanish from the screen. Seven flew out of the ship, with everything exploding inside. However, the injured Grandos managed to pilot the ship out of the atmosphere. Prisman pursued, and fired a Prismatic Beam at the Orbitar, which vanished in a huge flash of light. Everyone sighed in relief. The threat was finally over. Ultraseven, in recognition of Prisman's efforts, gave the young Ultra his box of Capsule Kaijus to keep. Prisman shook Seven's hand. Shugaron and Zaurus did too. Prisman would soon be returning to a warm welcome back in Nebula M78. Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Fan Episodes